


Thread 4

by banbanabas



Series: FE3H Threadfic Collection [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crimson Flower Route, F/F, Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), edelgard does the Repressed Feelings thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbanabas/pseuds/banbanabas
Summary: Edelgard refuses to admit it to herself for as long as she can.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: FE3H Threadfic Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Thread 4

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted as a twitter thread.

Edelgard is the Emperor of Adrestia. She bows to no one. She leads. She fights. She speaks motivation into armies and hope into hearts.

So why is she standing before her reflection, blushing like a fool?

"This is silly," she says. Her tone is harsh, admonishing. "You have no time for this."

Today is what would have been the Millennium Festival. Today is the day the Professor finally, after five agonizing years, returned. Her heart beats wildly just thinking about it.

She chalks it up to having her mentor back. Her leadership, her uncanny ability to raise everyone's spirits, will be extremely useful.

"You’re glad she's here," Edelgard says to herself sternly. "Nothing more."

She repeats this like a mantra over the following moons.

The Professor greets her in the hallway, and Edelgard watches her walk away (nothing more). The Professor stands behind her at a tactical meeting, leans over her shoulder to point at the map. Her hair brushes Edelgard's cheek (nothing m-more).

The Professor spars with her. Edelgard swings her axe. It collides with the Professor's sword, deft and unyielding, and sparks fly from the steel as they fight to overpower one another.

Edelgard should win. The angle of her grip gives her an advantage. But she looks to the Professor and sees the sweat gleaming on her biceps, the flex of her abdomen, the focus in her sharp green eyes. Edelgard falters, and she dodges to the side to avoid the sword's downward arc.

"You’re distracted," the Professor says when the dust clears. "What’s on your mind?"

Heat rushes to Edelgard's cheeks, and her tongue feels thick. She speaks past it. "It’s nothing. Let’s go again." (nothing more, nothing more, nothing more)

The Professor wakes her from a nightmare. It’s a repetitive one, but it's one that she often wakes from alone.

This time, she wakes to the Professor's hand at her shoulder. Gentle pressure. A reminder that she's here.

Edelgard sits up, shifts so her legs hang over her bedside. "Thank you," she whispers, voice still raw from... screaming in her sleep, she supposes.

"Of course," she responds. She gestures beside Edelgard. "May I?"

Edelgard nods. The Professor sits close, their legs touching. She wraps an arm around Edelgard's shoulder. Edelgard holds her breath (nothing more).

"I wish I could do more to help," the Professor mutters. "All I can do is wake you up."

Edelgard slowly turns to her. Their faces are only inches apart, and the Professor is looking at her with something in her eyes (nothing more), something that sets Edelgard's skin aflame (nothing ) and puts an ache in her heart ( ).

"This is more than enough," Edelgard says with a small smile. The Professor smiles back ( oh no ).

When she finally bids her good night, Edelgard rises from the bed and carries a candle to the mirror. She stares at herself, eyes wide. She looks older. She looks as young as she did five years ago, fresh-faced and hopeful, when the Professor chose her in the Holy Tomb.

"Goddess help me," she says. "I’m in love with her."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter: @sporeprise


End file.
